ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
USA Network World Broadcast Premieres
Movies that are set to broadcast on USA. 2017 * Thor 2018 * The Avengers * Captain America: The First Avenger * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * A Monster Calls * 10,000 BC (2008) * Men in Black * Men in Black II * Iron Man * Grown Ups * Iron Man 2 * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Iron Man 3 * San Andreas 2019 * Fast and Furious 6 * A Walk Among the Tombstones * Godzilla (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Men in Black 3 * Now You See Me (returning) 2020 * Tomb Raider * The Meg * Concussion * Ben-Hur (2016) * Hercules (2014) * Creed (2015) * Gravity (2013) * Pacific Rim * Jack the Giant Slayer * Ant-Man * Rampage * Grown Ups 2 2021 * Furious 7 * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Warcraft * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Big Short * The Brothers Grimsby * Passengers (2016) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Captain America: Civil War * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Arrival * Krampus * Interstellar 2022 * Kong: Skull Island * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Jurassic World * Steve Jobs * Fantastic Four (2015) * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Atomic Blonde * The Great Wall 2023 * Skyscraper (2018) * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Tag (2018) 2024 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Transformers: The Last Knight * Jumanji 3 * Zombieland 2 * Hobbs and Shaw 2025 * Godzilla vs Kong * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Bumblebee * Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 * Action Point * Red Notice * Terminator 6 2026 * Jurassic World 3 * Untitled Avengers: Infinity War Movie * Captain Marvel 2027 * Fast and Furious 9 2028 * Fast and Furious 10 TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * Pacific Rim 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Ghost Rider (2007) * Thor: The Dark World * King Kong (2005) * Transformers (2007) * X-Men: First Class * Black Panther (2018) * Justice League (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok * Doctor Strange (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Doctor Strange 2 * Black Panther 2 * The Legend of Hercules (2014) * American Assassin * Winchester * Hellfest * At Eternity's Gate * Who Gets Bob? * Freaky Monday * 13 * Sleeper Spy * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Tesla & Twain * The Woman in Cabin 10 * The Husband's Secret * The 100-Year-Old Man Who Climbed out the Window and Disappeared * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Max (2015) * Pixels (2015) * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Gods of Egypt * Uncle Drew * Blindspotting * Kin * Hunter Killer * Robin Hood (2018) * Flarsky * John Wick * John Wick: Chapter 2 * John Wick: Chapter 3 * Dragged Across Concrete * All the Devil's Men * Speed Kills * Never Grow Old * Keepers * Berlin, I Love You * Viking Destiny * Between Worlds * 47 Meters Down * 48 Meters Down * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Day of the Dead: Bloodline * Small Town Crime * Braven * The Forgiven * An Ordinary Man * The Escape of Prisoner 614 * Dark Crimes * The Yellow Birds * Black Water * Siberia * Occupation * Lizzie * BlacKkKlansman * Wild Hogs (2007) * Fifty Shades Darker * Fifty Shades Freed * Red 3 * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Snitch 2 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 Category:Broadcast Premieres